All I See Is Your Hurt
by TheEdgeOfRory
Summary: Santana is upset over her parents suspicions and Brittany and Artie's returning eye. Her looks catch the attention of a certain diva, who wants to help her out. Possible One-Shot Kurtana freindship


A/N Hey guys! SO here is my first (possible) one-shot. Enjoy Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>Santana looked depressingly at Brittany and Artie, hiding behind her locker so noone could see her tears. <em>Why can't she just ditch that four-eyed loser and realize I'M the one for her? <em>she thought. She did care about labels, she truely did, but maybe if they were together that thought could just go away.

Brittany had gone back to Artie over the summer, leaving Santana heartbroken and devastated. To add to it, she had to end her "romance" with Karofsky, since he had switched schools, and her family was suspecting about her sexuality. That night was still a frequent nightmare:

_Santana strolled into her room, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed her parents and her little sister Emily waiting for her._

_"What do you want?," Santana asked gruffily._

_"Santana, we are suspecting about your...," Santana's mother Josephina started, stopping as tears strated breaking the surface._

_"Santana, mom and dad think your les," Emily deadpanned. Santana could feel her heart skip a couple beats. How do they know? she thought._

_"Is this true Santana?," her dad Alejandro snapped, "cause if it is you are going to be in big trouble?"_

_"Why?," Santana snapped back, "because you are to big of homophobes to care about their own daughter?" Alejandro bolted up off her bed._

_"SO IT'S TRUE!," he yelled. Josephina wept more at his words._

_'Well...," Santana muttered._

_"I knew it," Alejandro snapped, "I should have known when I found Brittany in your bed last year."_

_"How dare you commit such a... SIN!," Josephina yelled through tears._

_"I mean, experimenting is fine, but this!," Alejandro shouted._

_"Mom, Dad!," Emily yelled, "all she said was well. Let her speak." Santana took a shaky breath._

_"It isn't," she lied, "nothing is going on between me and other girls." Her parents took a breath of relief._

_"Thank goodness," Josephina breathed._

_"I was ready to send you to some reformatory camp," Alejandro said as he hugged his daughter, "I'm sorry baby girl."_

_"It's ok, " Santana whispered. They broke the hgu and Josephina and Alejandro left her room. Emily followed, but without giving her a look that read "You liar." Santana closed the door behind them and burst into tears._

"Santana!," a voice yelled behind her. Santana snapped back to reality and turned around to see Kurt right behind her.

"What do you want butt-boy?," she snapped.

"I know," Kurt said.

"Know what?," Santana asked.

"That you are in love with Britt," Kurt replied. Santana froze. _Not again, _she thought.

"H-how do you know?," Santana stuttered.

"Well, it could be the obbessive staring," Kurt said, "or the fact that you always look near to tears when Artie is around her."

"Don't you dare tell Hummel," Santana growled.

"I won't," Kurt relpied, "I know what it's like. Loving someone who is with someone else. Well that, and dealing with your sexuality. It's tough, I know. I mean, when I came out, the stares and the comments hurt. But right now, it's incredible. With you, all I see is your hurt, and you haven't even came out yet.

"I'm not saying you should come out today, or this week, but first you really need to accept who you are. I would be happy to help with getting you Brittany, but now you just need to accept you lesbian-ness. Can you do that?" Santana nodded, nearly crying at his words.

"I can," Santana mumbled, "thank you Kurt. I would love your help getting Britt."

"It's my pleasure," Kurt said. He set his hand on his hip and offered it to Santana. "let's get to glee club." Santana smiled as she and Kurt hooked arms and strolled towards glee club.

* * *

><p>AN so that's that. Hope you liked it. if I get enough alerts and reviews, I may expand on it. Alert, faovrite, and review. thxs for reading Love you guys Bye!

TheEdgeOfRory!


End file.
